


Why Fight When You Can Share?

by Alice_in_Hell



Series: Requests and Prompts [2]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Addy is tired of this shit, Cussing, Idiots in Love, Innocent 10k, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Perversion, Pining 10K, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin 10K, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Hell/pseuds/Alice_in_Hell
Summary: Request - I would really love to see a Murphy x 10k x Vasquez. Like Murphy and Vasquez either flirting with 10k and being jealous of the other when 10k blushes or trying to be subtle and trying to pair up with 10k and 10k is just in heaven with how much attention he’s getting from his two crushes???This gave me so many good ideas and I'm really excited to try this out and see where it goes.





	Why Fight When You Can Share?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommy10k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy10k/gifts).



> This will be a three parter with the first two many setting the scene and the last one will be the longer one, promise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reposted and Edited for your viewing pleasure

**Vasquez’s POV**

"Okay guys, this place is secure. We should be able to lay low here until the horde passes." Warren affirms as we all meet back up after checking the rest of the building, which I think is a small inn if the check-in desk is anything to go by anyway. We had to rush in here to avoid the large number of Z's that surrounded this backwoods town a little after we arrived. Despite this horde not being nearly as large as the one we dealt with at the Grand Canyon, it's still a major threat. There is no way we could get out of here without one of us getting injured, or worse.

"There are only three keys left, so we'll have to share." Warren continues, bringing me out of my thoughts. She grabs the three keys that are hanging from the pegs behind the desk, then turns to look at the group before continuing, "For obvious reasons, Addy and I are sharing one, and because I'm not convinced you guys wouldn't kill the other in their sleep, Murphy and Vasquez will be in separate rooms. Doc, can you share with Murphy?" She asks, looking over at Doc, who responds with a thumbs up in return. That means I'm sharing a room with 10K for who knows how long. . . . I glance over at Warren and see that she's sending me a look, causing me to look away from her. It seems that I'm not as discreet as I thought.

I feel eyes on me and look up to see 10K looking at me with one of the keys in his hand. I follow him to our room, which is on the opposite side of the inn then the others' rooms. 10K unlocks the door and opens it, allowing us to survey our room. The one thing that stands out to me is the fact that our room only has one bed. I mean, I'm not complaining, but 10K might be uncomfortable.

Our room itself has a real western feel to it with its matching wooden floor, walls, and all the furniture is made of the same type of wood.  The bed sheets have a tribal-like pattern on it with reds and whites and right above the bed is a painting of what seems to be a western bar of some kind. 

"I can sleep on the floor, you can have the bed." He hastily mutters, breaking me out of my thoughts. I can't help but raise an eyebrow as he grabs one of the pillow, no doubt about to put it on the floor. I find myself grabbing his arm before he can, surprising him. There is no way I'm allowing him to sleep on the hard floor while I'm comfortable on the bed.

"I don't see why. I don't have a problem with sharing, do you?" I ask, turning him around to face me. He seems surprised at this because he looks at me and then shakes his head, the blush returning more vivid than before. "Good, so let's get settled in and then meet up with the others," I say, taking the pillow from his hand and returning it back to the bed. We both set our bags and stuff down and reorder some things around in the room, such as blankets and other things. More than once during this, I find myself staring at 10K when he has his back to me, allowing me to stare at his ass.

Eventually, after getting everything situated in our room, we return to the main entrance. I see everyone else was already finished and is waiting for 10K and I. We quickly go over the few rules about what we can and can't do. It's mainly just common sense, but with Murphy here, can't be too careful.

After this, we all start doing our own thing. Addy and Doc just start talking about somethings and Murphy left towards the rooms, no doubt to mope about something else. Warren takes first watch, allowing me to explore and take note of all entrances and exits. 

After a half an hour of exploring the place, I notice that 10K went into the adjacent room that's connected to the main one by a large archway, though I can't see what he's doing. I walk into the area to get a better look and see that he's sitting down at a table, sharpening his knife with a leather strap he found in the dresser in our room.

I head his way, causing him to look up and send me a small smile. He quickly gets back to work with a focused look on his face, unknowingly allowing me to admire him without worry of being caught. With his pink, plump lips and thin frame, it's hard to believe that he's still a virgin, I mean, how has no one jumped him yet?

Suddenly, as soon as the thought hits me, a wave of possessive anger rolls over me at the very idea of him with someone else. I shake my head and refocus on him, but immediately try to focus on something else because he's now slightly biting his bottom lip in concentration, which only distracts me more. God, the things I want to do to those lips, among other things. . .

"Have you been doing this the whole time?" I suddenly asked, standing behind him with my hands resting against the table on either side of him, making my chest almost press against 10K's back. He doesn't seem to mind too much, based on how he presses slightly back against me.

"No. Doc came over and we talked for a little bit." He replies, glancing back up at me with a slight blush on his face. How can someone be this cute while holding a big knife? This makes no sense at all!

"That's good. I'd hate for you to be alone." I respond without thinking, earning a much larger blush and a small smile for my comment. His smile grows a little more before he goes back to sharpening his knife.

"Thanks," he says, biting his bottom lip a little, almost causing me to growl in response. God, no one has ever made me feel this horny before, much less someone so innocent. God, what I wouldn't give to be able to bite them as well. I bet he'd look perfect underneath me while I do it as well.

"Shit!" He suddenly gasps, dropping the knife onto the table and grabbing his hand. I quickly grab his hand to look it over. I see that his palm now has a decent-sized cut on it in the center.

"Hey, I've got some bandages and disinfectant in my bag. Why don't we go back to our room and I'll wrap this up?" I ask, helping him stand up. He nods at me and pulls his hand back to apply pressure to the cut. We head back to our shared room, and I head straight for my bag. 10K sits on the bed and I head over to him once I grab what I need. As I reach him, I set the supplies next to him on the bed. 

After I finish disinfecting it and cleaning up the blood, I start wrapping up his hand in bandages. I finally notice the position we're in and can't help but get some ideas of things we could be doing. I'm standing over him while he's sitting on the bed with his legs spread apart in a way that almost seems like an invitation. It wouldn't be that hard to push him down onto his back and get on top of him.

"God, that was stupid." 10K suddenly grumbles while looking embarrassed.

"Hey, anyone could have made that mistake. I've done it plenty of times." I state as I finish wrapping up his hand and I sit down next to him on the bed. I look over at him and see that he's looking down into his lap. Without thinking, I gently his chin and move it so he's looking right at me and I repeat myself. 10K's cheeks gain back that pinkish-red color from earlier and I swear he quickly glanced at my lips. I only then notice just how close we are now. I can feel his breath on my face and I'm positive he can feel mine on his face as well. I suddenly seem to lose any thought process at all because the next thing I know, I'm leaning closer to kiss him. Just before I'm about to panic though, I notice that he's leaning in too.

 

 

Just as I feel my lips brush against his, a loud knock startles both of us and 10K practically jumps off the bed. He opens the door as I stand up and I see Warren on the other side. 

"Your turn on watch, Vasquez."


End file.
